Naruto and Kenyusha Uzumaki
by lyfe213
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto. Know imagine if he had a twin brother. Think about how Naruto life would have changed growing up knowing someone shared his pain. Plus he received some training from the third Hokage. Imagine how strong the boys would have grown up to be. Now stop imagining and read my fan fiction. Many OCs.
1. Prelude

**Authors Notes: This is my first fan fiction ever so be patient and this story is Naruto if he had a twin ****brother****. **

**Prelude **

"Damn you Minato and Kushina" the Nine tails yelled. Knowing it was being sealed into two boys one with hair like Minato and another with hair like Kushina.

"Kushina use your chakra chains on that damned fox now" said Minato. Who has now just finished the eight triagram seal on his two newborn sons.

"I'm on it" Kushina said as the golden chakra flowed out of her back and wrapped around the Nine tails.

"Perfect know only if we could make it out of here alive" Minato said very worried.

"Don't say that you're scaring me ya know" said Kushina

"He has good reason to your all going to die now" roared the Nine tails. Then the Nine tails lifted his paw and as he was about strike them he yelled " Die bitches" stabbing both Minato and Kushina leaving a very deep puncture wound in the both of them . But at that exact moment the kyuubi was sealed inside their children. They watched as the Nine Tails shrunk and cursed all of humanity.

Both Minato and Kushina sighed in relief. "We did it." Kushina said taking a deep breath and coughing up blood.

"If someone finds us we could live, if not we will bleed out" Minato said "Well at least were a family". As a tear came running down from his eye.

"Don't worry we'll make it if not the boys will be in good hands." Said Kushina hopefully.

30 Minutes later Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi (The Third Hokage) and a few other shinobi arrived to the scene. Hiruzen gasped in disbelief and another ninja fainted at the sight of the near death fourth hokage and his wife "Medics heal them at once." Hiruzen yelled.

"Lower you voice you will wake my children" Minato said weakly.

"Oh sorry but congratulations, you and Kushina are now parents." Said Hiruzen knowing that they wouldn't survive.

"Lord Third I must tell the one with hair like mine is named Naruto and the one with hair like Kushina's is named Kenyusha.

"Those are both wonderful names" said Hiruzen.

Minato coughed up blood and said" I want you to take care of them and train them as well also keep them away from Orochimaru"

"I promise to do so" said Hiruzen

"Good I believe you will do even more that and more, unfortunately my wife has already died let my children know Kushina and I love them both" Minato said with tears in his eyes as he fell dead right after.

"Fuck looks like I'm the hokage again" said Hiruzen try to lighten the mood but only made it awkward. Hiruzen walked over to the bed where the boys were and said "Don't cry I'll protect you with my life and make you both strong" which calmed the boys. Hiruzen then picked Naruto and Kenyusha up and said come on everyone next stop hidden leaf village.

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys like my first chapter feel free to give me advice and maybe tell how to improve I love it when people give me positive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This is my second my chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

_**12 Years Later **_

Hiruzen woke up with a sigh and said "Today is my day off time to go check up on the twins". He got up out of bed and got dressed and walked out of his giant mansion. After avoiding people who would stop and stare in awe of the great lord third hokage and random chunin trying to kiss his ass. Hiruzen finally made it to Ramen Ichikaru which is Naruto's and Kenyusha's favorite restaurant. Hiruzen then said "How are you doing Teuchi can I get it two cold bowls of ramen the way the twins like it"

Teuchi said "Of course you know it's the day those boys do the 150 bowl challenge".

Hiruzen said with a sigh "I know but the reason they do it is totally idiotic and completely unsafe binge eating is ridiculous actually I forgot why they do such a thing in the first place".

Teuchi attempted to explain but he was interrupted by the third hokage who said he doesn't even want to know why.

Hiruzen stood up and said "Thank you for your services I'll be going now" before he left he paid him double.

"Thank you" Teuchi said with a smile.

Hiruzen walked to the boy's apartment and knocked on the door but when his action got no response he wondered what was going on knowing the boys haven't left. He pulled out his key and opened the door to see the twins in a wrestling match.

"I told you not to touch my shit" scream a very pissed off Naruto. Who wrestled Kenyusha to the ground.

"I never knew ramen was poop" replied Kenyusha. Who had just pushed Naruto off of him and against the wall.

Angered by Kenyusha's smart remark Naruto Said "you know what I fucking mean". As he began to charge his chakra he suddenly screamed fire style: dragon flame bomb

Kenyusha used the same jutsu on him as well. Matching Naruto's jutsu in strength.

Hiruzen decided it was time to end this heated argument. He yelled "That is enough it's nice you have mastered what I have taught you but no jutsu allowed in this apartment especially fire style".

The boys both looked at Hiruzen and said "sorry lord hokage".

The boy looked similar Hiruzen thought. Kenyusha had red hair and purple eyes but they were darker than Kushina's eyes. Like Naruto he has birth marks that resemble whiskers. His hair was styled like his father Minato (Yes even the sideburns) and his face and eyes were shaped like his. Kenyusha wore a black hoodie with red sleeves. The back of his hoodie had the red Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and he even wore the thing Naruto had on the left shoulder (but Kenyusha has it on the right. He wears black pants and red and black sandals. Hiruzen also thought of Naruto (Why waste my time you should know Naruto looks like).

After Hiruzen snapped out of a deep and a very descriptive thought he said "I forgive you but remember next time except for what's going to happen next". He then pulled out two ice cold bowls of ramen. "Eat up" Hiruzen said.

"Thank you lord hokage" the boys said.

It didn't take long for Naruto to say "the fuck this is room temperature"

Hiruzen smiled and said "you know that fire style could be used for more than combat"

When Kenyusha heard that he replied with "fire style: breathe of the mini fire dragon" on the bowl of ramen. When Naruto saw this he decided to do the same and they both finished heating their ramen then they began to eat.

Hiruzen said "when you're both finished eating come to the forest for some training all right" Before the boys could respond he already teleported away.

Naruto said "I wonder what jutsu we are going to learn today"

Kenyusha said "Maybe a water style jutsu or taijutsu training since we haven't learned any from lord third"

Naruto "said we haven't learned any water style at all, but that doesn't matter I'm going to the training field". He ran out the door and Kenyusha followed right behind him wondering what they would learn today.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys don't bother reading the next chapter and go ahead and skip it. If you don't your wasting your own time. I messed up on it being a idiot so go ahead and get the after that one and so on. So goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hello guys this is my third chapter comment if you like my story or the chapter. Also comment on if you have any ideas/ advice. **

**Chapter 2 **

Kenyusha and Naruto both walked out of their apartment and hopped on the steps rail then slid down the stairs.

"Kenyusha want to race to the training field ?" Naruto said.

"Sure but prepare to lose" said Kenyusha as they both took off running through the busy street of the hidden leaf.

Naruto tripped Kenyusha who fell into a basket of cabbages. Causing Kenyusha to have to outrun an angry cabbage vendor. As this happened Naruto thought to himself I totally won this for sure.

Naruto yelled running through the village "I am Naruto Uzumaki and no one can outrun me BELIEVE IT!" causing some villagers to roll their eyes.

Suddenly Kenyusha popped out of an alley way and pushed him to the ground and said "someone just did believe that." As Kenyusha ran off laughing to himself.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he got up, he began running twice as fast as he usually did. After a bunch of crashes and various parkour tricks they finally made it to the training field.

Hiruzen saw they were breathing heavy and the boys were ready to train. So he said "Good you boys are already warmed up, well you guys know as always we will be begin with chakra control exercises I want you both to walk up and down these to trees behind me". Then pointed to the trees behind him and he said "get to it". Within ten seconds the twin made it up and down the trees.

The boys said "what else do you have for us to do" at the same time which is something they actually try to do.

Hiruzen grinned and said "today I shall teach a water style jutsu"

Naruto got really excited while Kenyusha slightly grinned trying to keep his cool.

Hiruzen said "The name of this jutsu is Water Style: Aqua Fist". "Allow me to demonstrate" as he simply used the hand signs Ox- Rabbit- Bird and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" and behind him a gigantic water arm appeared from the ground which was taller than all of the trees. Hiruzen then used the fist of water to knock a bunch of trees to the ground. "Well this is a jutsu it is A-rank so it may take you all day to master it good luck" he then pulled out his book and then began reading. He then disappeared from the area.

The twins had just snapped out the amazement of the jutsu they had witnessed. They tried to stomach the power of the sandaime.

Kenyusha said "well let's try to do this jutsu"

"This is about to be some easy shit watch me pull this jutsu of first try" said an over confident Naruto. He then used the necessary hand seals and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" but he used too much chakra which caused a giant aqua fist to appear. "Hah told you I could do it". While Naruto was gloating he didn't realize that his water fist was about to fall right on him but he jumped out of the way in time saving his life from his own fist of water while Kenyusha shook his head condescendingly.

Kenyusha said "you just wasted so much unnecessary chakra, but watch and learn how the stronger and smarter brother does it". He performed the hand seals and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" his jutsu reached to the height of half the tree. He smirked and said "I may not have gotten it perfect but it was still better than your water fist" (he was comparing it to Hiruzen's jutsu). After that his jutsu fell to the ground as a disappointed Kenyusha looked at his reflection.

"Ha-ha you aint shit your water thingy didn't last 15 seconds without dropping" said a now satisfied Naruto who quickly performed the jutsu again but with less chakra.

**30 Minutes Later **

"Hey Kenyusha my jutsu is perfect now" said an excited Naruto. In fact his jutsu was perfect it was at tree level and it has lasted for about five minutes straight.

"Same here" said Kenyusha who's jutsu was at the same level as Naruto's.

Suddenly the third hokage reappeared "well let me see if you're correct".

""Where did you….." said the confused twins.

"Don't worry about it; now I wish to see if you have both mastered it show me the strength of your jutsu". Hiruzen then smiled and said "I think you both know what I mean"

The boy nodded "yes lord Hokage". Then immediately the twins used the jutsu to lay waste to every part of the forest in a two mile radius.

"Stop I didn't mean for you guys to clear space for a parking lot" Hiruzen yelled.

"My apologies Lord Hokage" said Kenyusha.

"Whoops looks like I went overboard sorry master" said Naruto. Although he thought it was still pretty awesome.

Hiruzen thought to himself this was quite amazing but he couldn't encourage total destruction. "Congratulation you mastered the jutsu but tore down a chunk of the forest in process, your punishment is to clean this mess up … have fun". The third Hokage then teleported away from the area.

"Shit" Naruto said angrily.

"Well let's get it over with" said Kenyusha. Using the Water Style: Aqua Fist to pick up the trees.

**An Hour Later **

"Finally we finished this fucking chore" said Naruto as he put the last branch in pile. "Wait I just remembered today is the day got to run" then Naruto sped of heading for the hidden leaf village.

"Oh my god it's time for the 150 bowl ramen challenge" said Kenyusha as he quickly ran after Naruto.

Naruto quickly made it all the way to Ramen Ichikaru to find his friends Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" said Kiba. This was followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Shut up dog breath 1 and dog breath 2" said Naruto. This shut both Kiba and Akamaru up.

"Well don't just stand there go order the special" said Shikamaru. Hinata just stood there not saying a word.

Naruto smiled and said "Oh of course". Naruto ran up to the counter to find Teuchi and Ayame waiting for him. "Hello may I order the …..".

"No need to say it we know what day it is" said Teuchi. He looked at Ayame and she brought out the first ten bowls.

"Thank you" as Naruto began to eat them. When he finished them he demanded another ten. At this time Kenyusha came out from the corner.

"YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING STARTED WITHOUT ME" Kenyusha yelled. He turned to Teuchi and asked "hello may I please have what he's having".

He nodded then said "AYAME" loudly.

"On it" said Ayame. She then brought out the ten bowls Kenyusha but at this time Naruto was on his 48th bowl at the time.

"I can't believe you started without me that was fucking wrong" said the ginger. As he then asked for another set of ramen.

"You're just getting what you deserve" said the blonde. Who then demanded another set of ramen.

Kenyusha pondered as he ate what could he be talking about.

_**FLASHBACK **_

**3 Years Ago**

Naruto and Kenyusha were walking around in the village in the afternoon. They were both excited to go to the ninja academy in a couple days.

"I can't wait to go to the ninja academy" said Naruto.

"Me too with the training from we are receiving from lord third, the academy is going to be a breeze" said Kenyusha.

"Yeah you're right" said Naruto. As he realized he was a couple blocks from Ichikaru Ramen. "Hey bro I bet I can eat more ramen then you".

"Oh yeah how much more are you talking" said Kenyusha.

"150 bowls … yeah I'll crush you in the 150 bowl challenge" said a confident Naruto.

"How about we put a little wager on this" Kenyusha said slyly.

"Of what kind?" said the blonde.

Kenyusha smirked and said "If I win we do not join the academy this year".

"And if I win you have to get a Mohawk and dye your hair pink" Naruto said as he started laughing at what he said.

Kenyusha shuddered as he pictured the horrifying image he simply wasn't dyeing his hair his least favorite color. "So we have a deal then" said Kenyusha extending out his fist.

"Deal" Naruto said as he punched his brother's fist sealing his fate. Kenyusha then kicked his ankles sending him to the ground, Kenyusha then slammed his brother's head into the ground leaving him unconscious as he ran to Ichikaru Ramen.

When Naruto gained coconsciousness and ran to Ichikaru Ramen he was too late. Kenyusha already finished eating and he knew what that meant.

_**End Flashback **_

When Kenyusha came back from his flashback he realized he had stopped eating during the time he was day dreaming. So he might as well have quit right their and Naruto was on his last bowl. Kenyusha looked at his bowl which was his 14th so he just slumped in his chair and said "fuck it".

Naruto finished the bowl and jumped up in victory and said "yes I kicked ass". Kiba and Kenyusha sighed while Shikamaru smiled and Hinata cheered. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and my ramen eating skills are unmatched".

"Um sorry to rain your parade blondie but your bill is 3000 ryo" said Teuchi.

"Oh ... I forgot my wallet at home" Naruto said as he was getting worried.

"I got it" said Iruka as he ran up and put the money on the counter. "Hello children in a few weeks I will be your sensei in the academy". "I am hoping you will all excel" he smiled and turned to Naruto and said "especially you". As he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Authors Notes: Hey guy hope you guys like this long chapter. Please review if you with for me to update faster. But unfortunately I probably won't be able to update this coming week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hello guys this is my third chapter comment if you like my story or the chapter. Also comment on if you have any ideas/ advice. **

**Chapter 2 **

Kenyusha and Naruto both walked out of their apartment and hopped on the steps rail then slid down the stairs.

"Kenyusha want to race to the training field ?" Naruto said.

"Sure but prepare to lose" said Kenyusha as they both took off running through the busy street of the hidden leaf.

Naruto tripped Kenyusha who fell into a basket of cabbages. Causing Kenyusha to have to outrun an angry cabbage vendor. As this happened Naruto thought to himself I totally won this for sure.

Naruto yelled running through the village "I am Naruto Uzumaki and no one can outrun me BELIEVE IT!" causing some villagers to roll their eyes.

Suddenly Kenyusha popped out of an alley way and pushed him to the ground and said "someone just did believe that." As Kenyusha ran off laughing to himself.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he got up, he began running twice as fast as he usually did. After a bunch of crashes and various parkour tricks they finally made it to the training field.

Hiruzen saw they were breathing heavy and the boys were ready to train. So he said "Good you boys are already warmed up, well you guys know as always we will be begin with chakra control exercises I want you both to walk up and down these to trees behind me". Then pointed to the trees behind him and he said "get to it". Within ten seconds the twin made it up and down the trees.

The boys said "what else do you have for us to do" at the same time which is something they actually try to do.

Hiruzen grinned and said "today I shall teach a water style jutsu"

Naruto got really excited while Kenyusha slightly grinned trying to keep his cool.

Hiruzen said "The name of this jutsu is Water Style: Aqua Fist". "Allow me to demonstrate" as he simply used the hand signs Ox- Rabbit- Bird and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" and behind him a gigantic water arm appeared from the ground which was taller than all of the trees. Hiruzen then used the fist of water to knock a bunch of trees to the ground. "Well this is a jutsu it is A-rank so it may take you all day to master it good luck" he then pulled out his book and then began reading. He then disappeared from the area.

The twins had just snapped out the amazement of the jutsu they had witnessed. They tried to stomach the power of the sandaime.

Kenyusha said "well let's try to do this jutsu"

"This is about to be some easy shit watch me pull this jutsu of first try" said an over confident Naruto. He then used the necessary hand seals and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" but he used too much chakra which caused a giant aqua fist to appear. "Hah told you I could do it". While Naruto was gloating he didn't realize that his water fist was about to fall right on him but he jumped out of the way in time saving his life from his own fist of water while Kenyusha shook his head condescendingly.

Kenyusha said "you just wasted so much unnecessary chakra, but watch and learn how the stronger and smarter brother does it". He performed the hand seals and yelled "Water Style: Aqua Fist" his jutsu reached to the height of half the tree. He smirked and said "I may not have gotten it perfect but it was still better than your water fist" (he was comparing it to Hiruzen's jutsu). After that his jutsu fell to the ground as a disappointed Kenyusha looked at his reflection.

"Ha-ha you aint shit your water thingy didn't last 15 seconds without dropping" said a now satisfied Naruto who quickly performed the jutsu again but with less chakra.

**30 Minutes Later **

"Hey Kenyusha my jutsu is perfect now" said an excited Naruto. In fact his jutsu was perfect it was at tree level and it has lasted for about five minutes straight.

"Same here" said Kenyusha who's jutsu was at the same level as Naruto's.

Suddenly the third hokage reappeared "well let me see if you're correct".

""Where did you….." said the confused twins.

"Don't worry about it; now I wish to see if you have both mastered it show me the strength of your jutsu". Hiruzen then smiled and said "I think you both know what I mean"

The boy nodded "yes lord Hokage". Then immediately the twins used the jutsu to lay waste to every part of the forest in a two mile radius.

"Stop I didn't mean for you guys to clear space for a parking lot" Hiruzen yelled.

"My apologies Lord Hokage" said Kenyusha.

"Whoops looks like I went overboard sorry master" said Naruto. Although he thought it was still pretty awesome.

Hiruzen thought to himself this was quite amazing but he couldn't encourage total destruction. "Congratulation you mastered the jutsu but tore down a chunk of the forest in process, your punishment is to clean this mess up … have fun". The third Hokage then teleported away from the area.

"Shit" Naruto said angrily.

"Well let's get it over with" said Kenyusha. Using the Water Style: Aqua Fist to pick up the trees.

**An Hour Later **

"Finally we finished this fucking chore" said Naruto as he put the last branch in pile. "Wait I just remembered today is the day got to run" then Naruto sped of heading for the hidden leaf village.

"Oh my god it's time for the 150 bowl ramen challenge" said Kenyusha as he quickly ran after Naruto.

Naruto quickly made it all the way to Ramen Ichikaru to find his friends Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" said Kiba. This was followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Shut up dog breath 1 and dog breath 2" said Naruto. This shut both Kiba and Akamaru up.

"Well don't just stand there go order the special" said Shikamaru. Hinata just stood there not saying a word.

Naruto smiled and said "Oh of course". Naruto ran up to the counter to find Teuchi and Ayame waiting for him. "Hello may I order the …..".

"No need to say it we know what day it is" said Teuchi. He looked at Ayame and she brought out the first ten bowls.

"Thank you" as Naruto began to eat them. When he finished them he demanded another ten. At this time Kenyusha came out from the corner.

"YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING STARTED WITHOUT ME" Kenyusha yelled. He turned to Teuchi and asked "hello may I please have what he's having".

He nodded then said "AYAME" loudly.

"On it" said Ayame. She then brought out the ten bowls Kenyusha but at this time Naruto was on his 48th bowl at the time.

"I can't believe you started without me that was fucking wrong" said the ginger. As he then asked for another set of ramen.

"You're just getting what you deserve" said the blonde. Who then demanded another set of ramen.

Kenyusha pondered as he ate what could he be talking about.

_**FLASHBACK **_

**3 Years Ago**

Naruto and Kenyusha were walking around in the village in the afternoon. They were both excited to go to the ninja academy in a couple days.

"I can't wait to go to the ninja academy" said Naruto.

"Me too with the training from we are receiving from lord third, the academy is going to be a breeze" said Kenyusha.

"Yeah you're right" said Naruto. As he realized he was a couple blocks from Ichikaru Ramen. "Hey bro I bet I can eat more ramen then you".

"Oh yeah how much more are you talking" said Kenyusha.

"150 bowls … yeah I'll crush you in the 150 bowl challenge" said a confident Naruto.

"How about we put a little wager on this" Kenyusha said slyly.

"Of what kind?" said the blonde.

Kenyusha smirked and said "If I win we do not join the academy this year".

"And if I win you have to get a Mohawk and dye your hair pink" Naruto said as he started laughing at what he said.

Kenyusha shuddered as he pictured the horrifying image he simply wasn't dyeing his hair his least favorite color. "So we have a deal then" said Kenyusha extending out his fist.

"Deal" Naruto said as he punched his brother's fist sealing his fate. Kenyusha then kicked his ankles sending him to the ground, Kenyusha then slammed his brother's head into the ground leaving him unconscious as he ran to Ichikaru Ramen.

When Naruto gained coconsciousness and ran to Ichikaru Ramen he was too late. Kenyusha already finished eating and he knew what that meant.

_**End Flashback **_

When Kenyusha came back from his flashback he realized he had stopped eating during the time he was day dreaming. So he might as well have quit right their and Naruto was on his last bowl. Kenyusha looked at his bowl which was his 14th so he just slumped in his chair and said "fuck it".

Naruto finished the bowl and jumped up in victory and said "yes I kicked ass". Kiba and Kenyusha sighed while Shikamaru smiled and Hinata cheered. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and my ramen eating skills are unmatched".

"Um sorry to rain your parade blondie but your bill is 3000 ryo" said Teuchi.

"Oh ... I forgot my wallet at home" Naruto said as he was getting worried.

"I got it" said Iruka as he ran up and put the money on the counter. "Hello children in a few weeks I will be your sensei in the academy". "I am hoping you will all excel" he smiled and turned to Naruto and said "especially you". As he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So you want to fight me alright then let's do it" said Kenyusha. Kenyusha was confident in his skills and knew with the training from the Hokage he could beat some over confident ass hole. Kenyusha had already planned this day would come and was truly excited.

"You're going to lose you know, I didn't think you would be this eager to get beaten" said Sasuke.

The boys both took their stances and circled each other as they sized each other up. Then they simultaneously performed the necessary hand signs for their jutsu. Kenyusha used **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb **while Sasuke performed the jutsu **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. **The techniques matched each other in strength causing clouds of smoke to fill the area.

Sasuke looked around to try and find Kenyusha and said to himself "damn, where could that bitch be". Sasuke started to cough from the smoke and began to relax his guard still not knowing where Kenyusha was.

Suddenly Kenyusha jumped out from behind Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke turned around to find Kenyusha who had a kunai in his hand ready to do some damage. Kenyusha brought and dragged his kunai down on Sasuke's right shoulder which left a bloody wound that went all the way down to his chest. Causing Sasuke to grimace and wail in pain.

Now Kenyusha was ready to deliver another blow to Sasuke. "I got you know" he said as he swung his kunai now in his left hand at Sasuke's neck. But quite to his surprise Sasuke met the attack with his own kunai. But the boys couldn't seem to overpower each other as they couldn't seem to be able knock each other's kunai out of place.

Sasuke smirked and dared to say "looks like it is going to be a battle of the strengths now a battle I'm surely going to win".

Kenyusha ignored Sasuke's brash comment and begin to assess the situation. He realized that Sasuke would eventually overpower and stab him. He glanced at Sasuke's gaping wound and decided if he was going to attack him it better be there. So he charged shoulder first right into Sasuke's shoulder sending him flying.

But he wasn't done yet he ran at Sasuke unleashing a barrage of kunai attacks at arms, legs, and face. Kenyusha then finished his assault with a barrage with a side kick to the stomach. Causing Sasuke to fall onto his hands and knees and cough up blood. "Mad that I messed up your pretty face" the Redhead said with sadistic smile.

Sasuke angrily replied with a flurry of shuriken catching Kenyusha of guard. The attack got almost everything on Kenyusha but his face.

Which Kenyusha couldn't help but mention "ha you still missed my face" he said as he back flipped out of distance.

**Sasuke P.O.V. **

**How is this fool winning, there is no way he should be this strong at all. I'm an Uchiha there is no way I could lose to the likes of him. I have to devise a plan he will probably attack soon so I will dodge it the burn him with my fire ball jutsu and then my phoenix flower. After that I will beat the crap out of him and drop his ass of at the hospital. Here he comes now, time to make my plan a reality. **

Kenyusha stopped in his tracks and used **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu. **The flaming jutsu was coming directly at Sasuke who quickly somersaulted out of the way.

Sasuke as according to plan performed the hand signs and used **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. **Kenyusha was prepared for something like this and was ready to defend himself from and fire style jutsu he could use. Kenyusha simply used **Earth Style: Mud Wall **to block the fire, he smiled admiring his own skills.

Sasuke cursed under his breath mad that he was able to block his jutsu. "Oh well I know how I could still beat him" Sasuke ran up to the mud wall and jumped and used **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **to burn Kenyusha to a crisp. Sasuke hopped off the wall and was now about 5 yards from Kenyusha.

Kenyusha's back was now burnt from the attack and it hurt like hell. He struggled onto his knees and steadied to Kunai in his hand. He then thought to himself I still win this he is expecting me to attack his shoulder so I should fake there and attack something even more painful like his face.

Kenyusha caught Sasuke off guard while he was gloating and ran straight for him. Sasuke wagged his kunai at Kenyusha. Kenyusha bent his back backwards to dodge the attack. When Kenyusha came back up he swung right at Sasuke's face and nearly tore of his nose.

Sasuke fell on his knees and screamed "my face my beautiful my beautiful face" as he clutched his nose.

"Shut the fuck up" Kenyusha yelled as he punched right in the face nearly knocking him out. Kenyusha then dialed his fist back as far as he could and punched Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke then coughed up a large amount of blood and fell unconscious.

Kenyusha sighed and took off his ruined jacket and was left wearing a black t-shirt it had a leaf village symbol on the front and had an Uzumaki crest on the back. He picked up Sasuke and headed for the hospital. Halfway there he ran into a pink haired girl and light blond haired girl.

"How could you do that to Sasuke you jerk" the pink haired girl said. As she charged at Kenyusha who quickly stepped out of the way and the girl fell on her face.

Kenyusha sighed and said "I simply agreed to a challenge of his".

Sakura was about so say something back but she realized he probably was right giving the fact it sounds like something he would do. "Well you didn't have to hurt him so badly" was the only thing she could think to say.

"Excuse me for my friend my Sakura's rudeness my name is Ino" who was really attracted to Kenyusha upon first glance and ultimately forgot about Sasuke in every kind of way.

"Well hi my name is Kenyusha Uzumaki" he said as he readjusted the knocked out Uchiha on his shoulder.

Ino stared into Kenyusha's eyes and giggled "you're cute" she said as she stepped closer to the redhead almost in a trance.

Sakura was still stewing about what Kenyusha did to Sasuke. She turned from the two while Kenyusha was reluctantly being groped by Ino.

**Sakura P.O.V **

**Who does he think he is doing that to Sasuke? Sasuke will make him pay for it. But if he could do that to Sasuke once he could do it again. I'm going to have to make him pay for it myself. Whatever he did I will make him rue it no matter how good he looks. **

"Come on Ino let's go to my house" the pinkie screamed.

"Awh but I just got acquainted with this hottie" said Ino as she let go of Kenyusha and followed Sakura to her house.

Kenyusha took a deep breath trying to recover for near molestation. When he did he recover he ran all the way to the hospital. He then dropped of Sasuke at the hospital and quickly went home.

When he went in he went in he slammed the door shut and he slid down it in exhaustion. For today was the first of many crazy days.

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter I worked a lot in it. Please review you liked and I'm thinking about Kenyusha and Naruto the Flying Thunder God Technique let me know how you feel on that. I also plan on adding a lot more action to my story and move at a faster pace. Well remember to follow and favorite. Plus I want to thank Youkai Zeta for reviewing and giving me feedback on my story sorry for not doing so earlier. Well goodbye everyone for now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Kenyusha gathered himself and stood up already fully healed from the wounds that Sasuke inflicted on him due to his Uzumaki trait which is something he is unaware of heritage "Maybe I should make dinner" he thought. It would be lot better than going to the village where only about 15 out of 40,000 plus people actually enjoy his company. The village hated him and he tried not to hate the village and try to be a optimist like his brother. Who wished to change the people but he knows some people just never will. He didn't know why they hated him but he had suspicions.

When Kenyusha was halfway to the kitchen Naruto stumbled out of the room, he had gotten over his sickness but he was still groggy. "What took you so long it's your turn to make dinner you know".

"Oh sorry I was just busy crippling my best friend, then attacked by a hormonal pink haired bitch, followed by nearly being molested by a hormonal blonde she was kind of cute ….. But still crazy, and finally nearly being arrested and killed because I was carrying a supposedly dead body to the hospital" Kenyusha said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't know" said the blonde.

"By the way I've been banned from the hospital unless it's an emergency" said the redhead.

"You kicked Sasuke's ass?" the blonde asked.

"Let's just say he needs nose surgery" at that point Naruto had an expression that said HOLY SHIT. Kenyusha beat one of the last 9 Uchiha (Yes I made some members of the Uchiha clan still be alive all O.C.s besides Itachi and Sasuke so 7 more Uchiha)."He isn't all that actually you can beat him too easily Naruto due to the fact I was holding back".

Naruto chuckled and said "you like Ino".

"No, she is crazy" Kenyusha said as he blushed a little.

"Sakura and Ino are" said Naruto. When he was younger he used to have a crush on Sakura but now he can't stand her.

That only left one more event left to discuss. "Kenyusha why do they hate us so much" Naruto asked even they had this conversation millions of times.

"You know why" Kenyusha said.

"I don't that's why I'm asking".

"It's because of our large mass of chakra I know you have sensed it you have the ability to sense it just as I do".

"I see ; it doesn't make sense for mere 12 year olds to have chakra way beyond the hokage and they believe it's could only be possible for demon to perform such a feat" said Naruto with the most sincerity he has ever had in a long time.

"Exactly" said Kenyusha. Kenyusha was amazed by Naruto's intelligence he sometimes forgets that he only pretends to be an immature idiot because people respond to an innocent kid better. Kenyusha knew he only seemed a lot smarter due to his photographic memory.

"Well no matter how crazy this may be I will become hokage and show the world how good this kind of power can be" said Naruto with a smile on his.

"No way I would be such a better kage than you".

"Whatever just make dinner" said Naruto changing the subject hating argument like this.

"Okay what do you want then?"

"Ramen" Naruto exclaimed.

Kenyusha sighed "Naruto, eating all that ramen is the reason you're so short".

"Hey I'm not short I'm 5 foot 3 that is actually taller than most people are age" Naruto said defensively.

"Yeah but I'm still taller than you" said Kenyusha as he walked into the kitchen to prepare a healthy meal.

When dinner was ready they ate, argued over which kage was the most awesome, did their night workout, meditated, and that was their day.

**Tomorrow Morning**

The next day the ninja academy was officially 20 days away and it was time for Uzumaki the duo takes their training to the next level. They would usually get scrolls from the Hokage since they were wrongly banned years ago from the library. But the Hokage was going to be unavailable for the whole week. So the boys just decided to train with weapons.

They are both proficient with the bo and katana. The Hokage taught them both how to use those weapons the boy's both have skills beyond a chuunin's in the weapons. They train intensely fighting virtually endless hordes of shadow clones to improve their abilities in kenjutsu.

After that they worked on taijutsu which was something they excelled in due to their natural speed and ability. The boy seem to have a certain ability that they can use when they start to move at full speed or even if it was completely unintentional, an ability when time slows down and practically everything stands still unless you have exceptional speed the only one who has this ability is Naruto and Kenyusha unfortunately it does not last long. But they have noticed the better their chakra control is the longer they can use the jutsu.

Aside from that the third hokage has taught them Minato's fighting because he plans to teach them how to teach them to use the hirashin kunai. Naruto and Kenyusha also use the clones to train in taijutsu.

**In the afternoon after the boys training **

"Hey Naruto" said Kenyusha still trying to catch his breath from taking out the 500 clones he created, they may just be clone but 500 hundred of the coming at you at the same time with the intent to kill will take a lot out of you. He was wearing a new hoodie identical to the other one that was destroyed; he has about 10 more just in case.

"What is it" said Naruto in the same condition as his brother.

"Wan't to have a quick taijutsu spar" said Kenyusha.

"Yeah, but you're going to lose"

The boys charged at each other full speed, and then unexpectedly the world seemed to stop spinning. The trees that were swaying with the breeze paused, the birds flying by stopped as if they were frozen and the only people that were moving are the twins. When they came up to each other they landed a mutual strike on each and a flash of reddish-orange bubbling chakra engulfed the twins.

The boys then looked around saw they were standing in a small pool of water and they seem to be in some kind of sewer.

"**Hello Kit's" **said both Nine tailed foxes.

The boys looked up to see the giant orange fox with sharp teeth and claws. "You….. guys are the Nine tails aren't you? What are we doing here and where are we?" Naruto said frightened by the beasts in front of him.

"**Yes, and we are basically inside of you"** said the Yang-half**. **

"**We have something's to explain to you kit's"** said the Yin-half. He looked upon the puzzled boys as they were trying to comprehend and were probably jumping to an infinite amount of conclusions. **"You see something very interesting happened on the day you were born. Well … actually I'm not the best creature to tell you this". **

"Well I am" said a man who came from a flash of yellow.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I think this was a good stopping point. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember I try to update whenever I can and I will try to make this story as Interesting as I can. Well for now goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The man who stood before them was a tall (6 foot 2) fair skinned, blue eyed and had blond hair. He wore the standard Jonin attire but he had 2 bands on each arm sleeve like every Namikaze clan member. He also wore the Hokage robe over his jonin suit.

"You … you're the Fourth Hokage" said Kenyusha wondering what he was doing here.

"Yes I am Kenyusha" said the Hokage.

"How do you know my name" said Kenyusha who was as confused as hell.

"Because your mom who is also my wife gave it to you" the Hokage said smiling.

"Wait so you're our dad" said Naruto who had to catch Kenyusha who almost fainted from shock. Naruto then looked at his dad and Kenyusha he soon came to the conclusion that they all did look very similar.

"Well anyway Naruto and Kenyusha I'm sorry to not have done this earlier but it is because I didn't know to say it" the Hokage explained. Naruto and Kenyusha both looked in to his eyes waiting for him to go on. "My name is Minato Namikaze and I am your father" which as he intended made him look very awesome to his children while the Nine Tail's groaned and the both mumbled something that sounded like showoff. Minato began to explain what happened on that fateful night 12 years ago, how the foxes were actually nice when you got to know them, how Kenyusha got his eyes And hair from his mom, and how he was the last of his clan since most of them died before the village was formed and he was one of the last one due to the fact his parents died when he was a boy.

"So Kurama was under genjutsu the whole time?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes, Yes I was unfortunately I tend to be a little crazy like the one tail when I just get unsealed, genjutsu or not**" said the Yin half.

"Who is the One Tail" the boys asked now really confused "is their more Tailed Beasts the Kurama" they thought.

"**I'll explain later kits. But for now let me tell you guys that I am sealed inside Naruto and the Yin half is sealed inside Kenyusha**" said the Yang half**. **

"**We will teach you how to use our power soon enough" **said Yin half as both the fox's cages opened wide. Which scared the shit out of the two boys.

"Also you must know that the Namikaze compound is to the west of this training field, I ask you to go there learn my jutsu and train their also please don't tell anyone about any of this until you become strong enough to fend for yourselves" said Minato. He put a shoulder on the both of them "I believe in you I know you will do great thing, I love you both, I put all my hopes and dreams into you both," the three know had tears in their eyes. "My chakra is running out now unfortunately, I love you both and I always will know I wish we could have more time together but it can't be so goodbye my sons". Minato started to look transparent and he quickly faded away.

After the two boys stopped crying anime tears the Yin Half spoke up. "**I think is time we go to the compound**". The two nodded and they were immediately transported out of their seals.

"Well let's go" said Kenyusha as they ran to the west.

**The Namikaze Compound **

They arrived at the gate of the compound the gate had an interesting seal on the door. "Well how are we going to in?" asked Naruto. Then Naruto realized what to do soon after, he quickly bit his finger and placed the blood on the wall and the seal began to glow. The gate began to open and the two walked in and the gate closed behind them. "It worked" Naruto said happily not thinking it would.

The Namikaze come compound was small only have about 5 houses that looked to be able to accommodate a family of 6, an armory, and a large training field. They walked in to the house the house that had the words 'Yellow Flash' engraved into it.

As expected the house looked like it wasn't touched in 12 years. Surprisingly it wasn't very dusty though. "Let's look around to see what we could find alright" said Kenyusha and Naruto nodded. In the house they found a lifetime supply of ramen, a picture of team Minato, a couple of unimportant things, and a room that was titled 'My Ambition'.

They quickly opened the door "I wonder what's inside" said an enthusiastic Kenyusha. To their surprise it was full of scrolls, weapons, what seemed to be Minato's diary, and a bag of rubber bands.

"**Well this seems like a good place to be spending your time before the academy"** suggested the Yin half.

"That's just what I was about to think" Kenyusha thought. "Hey Naruto, let's stay here until the academy begins and just train and learn Dad's jutsu" Naruto agreed. They went over to the weapons side and looked at the vast array of weapons. They quickly went to container that held billions of hirashin kunai. They couldn't help but notice that there was a book on the box that said "Minato's guide to making the hirashin kunai". They read all of it quickly finding out they needed to make their own seal to use the jutsu which wouldn't be hard since Minato had already designed their shiki seal's since he knew they were going to need to use it anyway made a booklet walking them through steps and even taught them how to train with it.

By the end of the day they could use the hirashin kunai but they weren't very good at using it yet. While the seal tag on Naruto's was bright yellow, Kenyusha's was blood red like his hair. Other than that the kunai's were identical to their father's kunai.

The next day they found the hirashin swords that were the color black which looked similar to the hirashin kunai. Minato often didn't use swords that much because they didn't compliment his fighting style very well. But they were perfect for Kushina who had skill on par with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The swords were long like a katana but were still in the shape of a hirashin and had a place for the shiki seal on the hilt. The hirashin was even more powerful due to the fact they were made from chakra metal.

The duo simply placed their seal on the swords and they became theirs. They didn't need to train much with the swords due to the fact they could use swords very well. For the rest of the week they honed their skills with the hirashin kunai and sword. By the 8th day they were their found the scrolls that had Minato's true fighting style which was basically a very fast version of Sarutobi clan style, Hyuga clans gentle fist, and what he taught himself. When you combine all that plus the hirashin you get one hell of a fighting style which Minato liked to call it the 'Flash Fist'.

Naruto and Kenyusha practiced that style and obviously incorporated the hirashin into the training of the style. By the end of the week they were quite formidable in the style and using the Flash Fist they could take out a horde of 800 clones with ease. At the beginning of the third week they decided to start training in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The jutsu that NK combo (I'm going start calling them that) learned were.

Rasengan a short ranged A-Rank ninjutsu. Where the user sends chakra to their hand and molds it into the form of sphere and then used to attack an enemy from a close range.

Wind Style: Razor Wind Blade a short range B-Rank ninjutsu. The use stabs the enemy with the jutsu causing the enemy to fly back due to impact and will leave a large whole in the enemy because the wind would have destroyed that came in contact.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu a long range C-Rank ninjutsu. The user fires a giant fire ball that splits into multiple smaller fire dragons that attack the enemy in multiple directions.

Earth Style: Falling Earth Spear a mid-range C-Rank ninjutsu. This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

The NK combo also learned a simple fuinjutsu to carry items in a scroll and a jutsu that summons an unlimited amount of hirashin kunai's.

**In Minato's House **

"Well we got a whole lot stronger, those kids at the academy won't know what hit them" said Naruto proudly.

"Of course Yin says were mid chunin level already" said Kenyusha also proud knowing how hard they worked.

"**Actually, you may be stronger than that**" said the Yang-Half.

"Really!" the boys said with a confidence boost.

"**Dammit, Yang now it's going to go to their little flame colored heads**" said Yin-Half mad. He knew if they thought they were real strong they wouldn't train as hard and he promised the Fourth Hokage to help make them as powerful as possible to fight the masked man.

"**Oh, right sorry Yin**" said Yang-Half who realized what he did.

"Well anyway the academy starts tomorrow, so let's leave now" Naruto said getting tired of the Nine Tails arguing. He then stood up and walked out the door and Kenyusha followed behind him.

**Back in the Leaf **

It was a beautiful day in Konoha it was warm and sunny day. Young kids were running around the streets and adult were buying anything they saw. Unlike civilians shinobi aren't allowed to have cell phones, T.V., or any other electronic luxury because it was outlawed by the Second Hokage. Who hated technology almost as much as he hated the Uchiha. Anyway as the NK combo walked in the village they ran into their spiky haired friend.

"Hey guys how's it going" said Ryu Uchiha. He was tall for his age (5 foot 4) and very kind for a member of his clan. He had black eyes and black neck length spiky hair (Imagine a 12 year old Izuna Uchiha minus the ponytail) and bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of his face. He wore a red high collared Uchiha clan shirt, with black arm warmers, and white shorts. His father Hajima Uchiha saved his family of 5 from Itachi during the Uchiha massacre, oddly enough all the Uchiha who lived were not arrogant, but are kind, and not power hungry (Except for Sasuke).

"Were good, how about you" said Kenyusha.

"Great, I have to go see my dad he just came back from a mission" said Ryu beginning to run past. He looked back and said "see you guys at the academy" before sprinting off.

"**He isn't like most Uchiha**" said the Yang-Half and the Yin-Half agreed.

"What do you mean Shisui, Naori, Hajima, Michiko, Tsubaki and Takumi and everyone else are all like that!" Naruto protested.

Both Nine Tails thought about it and laughed at what the boy said. A nice Uchiha clan remained from the after the almost total annihilation of the clan. "**Well he looks like Izuna, and reeks of Madara Uchiha**" the beasts both thought.

"Well anyway, let's hurry up and get home alright" Kenyusha said as began to walk faster. Naruto walked faster as well to keep up with his brother. Then Kenyusha picked up the pace and Naruto did the same trying not to be left behind. Soon enough the twin were in a footrace that Kenyusha won easily.

**The Apartment**

The NK combo walked and immediately placed their hirashin seal on the wall. Then threw away their old weapon and replaced them with their hirashin weapons. Naruto made dinner and the two talked about the academy and how strong the competition was going to be. They went to bed early so they could wake up to make it to the academy on time.

**At The Academy **

The boys were 20 minutes early although everyone was already inside. They were wearing had all of their weapons with them that included the hirashin sword that hung on their waist, a bo on their back, and a shuriken holster. Naruto wore a new outfit that instead of the normal jumpsuit, he wore an orange tracksuit that had three blue stripes that went down the whole suit. Both of the boys wore their dad's signature bands on their sleeves.

"I told you to hurry up, everyone is inside already" Kenyusha said to his brother angrily.

"Shut the fuck up were 20 minutes early" said Naruto pissed off with brother. "You can still show off to your fan girls" said Naruto teasing.

"Whatever let's get inside" said Kenyusha. The NK combo tensed up preparing to see all the powerful foes inside the academy. They stepped inside and looked inside but to their surprise they saw everyone was unarmed and waiting for class to start. So Naruto and Kenyusha quickly sealed all their weapons into their scrolls as they saw all the kids laughing at them.

"Boys you're late" said Iruka.

"What do you mean? Were 20 minutes early" said Naruto

"Late for being early, go take your seat" said Mizuki who watched the boys walked up the steps. Like many villagers he was disgusted by anything the demon twins did.

Naruto and Kenyusha looked found an open spot next to their friends Ryu, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Shikamaru a boy with a pineapple haircut sighed as he had to scoot over.

The NK combo tried to figure out what was going on. This academy looked like pure child's play. Out of all the people who came only 12 people had any skill and it boggled the boy to no end. But the pondering had to wait as Iruka began to speak. Why were they even hear the academy already looked way too easy.

**Authors Notes: Hey guy I already came up with ideas for teams that Kenyusha should be on. I have 3 ideas for what squad he should be in and here they are! **

**Kenyusha Uzumaki, Mito Senju (Wood style user), and Ryu Uchiha **

**Kenyusha Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Mito Senju. **

**Kenyusha Uzumaki, Ryu Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. **

**Vote on the pairings by reviewing. By the way I was thinking of making this a god like fan fic let me know what you think. The favorite, review, and follow. Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Naruto and Kenyusha looked around to see all the students, ignoring Iruka's boring ass lecture. Most of the people were pretty average but there were a hand full with skill. The people they noticed were from the strongest clans in the leaf.

There was the Senju Clan. Mito Senju the daughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya. She was one of the last three remaining wood style users. She was fair skinned, had white hair, and red eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue kimono shirt which bore the Senju clan crest; she wore mesh armor that was worn as a short sleeve shirt, and black pants.

There was the Aburame Clan. Shino Aburame he had short spiky brown hair and wore glasses. He also wore a gray high collar jacket and brown pants. He was practically emotionless and usually kept to himself unless he was in an argument Kenyusha and Ryu about bugs or when training with Hinata, Naruto, Kenyusha, Ryu, or Skikamaru when he wasn't watching clouds.

There was the Inuzuka Clan. Kiba Inuzuka he has tan skin, with brown hair, wore red face paint, and had abnormally long canine teeth. He never went anywhere without his white dog Akamaru. He wears a large gray wool jacket all the time, even in the middle of the summer. He has a one sided rivalry with Naruto and whenever he challenges him ends up 10 feet in the ground.

There is the Hyuga Clan. Hinata Hyuga is fair skinned, with blue hair, and according to Kenyusha soulless white eyes which he thinks goes with his soulless gingerness (Just letting you guys know Kenyusha is extremely proud of being a ginger and it allows him to the Reaper Death Seal without dying since he has no soul anyway but that won't be happening any time soon). She is the reigning Hyuga clan genius who can easily knock out her father since she spent most of her time training with Naruto who taught her how to use her lightning style and wind style which goes really well with her own version of gentle fist. She wears a white hoodie and since hanging around Naruto so much she lost her stutter and is also obsessed with ramen. Little Naruto's knowledge she has a gigantic crush on him.

There is the Uchiha Clan. That has Sasuke who still has bandages covering his broken nose, he has black eyes and black hair in a duck tail. He wears the standard Uchiha clan outfit with a blue shirt and white shorts. Then there is Ryu he is the real Uchiha clan genius at age 5 he awakened the sharingan and matured it in two weeks. Like Hinata, Naruto, Mito, and Kenyusha he could have graduated much earlier but he decided to stay back to so he can make Sasuke to make sure wouldn't become too emo and anti-social.

There's the Nara Clan. Shikamaru Nara a giant lazy ass. He wore the standard Nara attire. He was a genius and would often get in heated conversations with Kenyusha and Naruto that was way beyond anyone elses comprehension.

There's the Akimichi Clan. Choji Akimichi the guy who never stops eating. He has brown hair and wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, blue haori over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. He is very kind when he isn't stuffing his face with potato chips.

There's the Yamanaka Clan. Ino Yamanaka the president of the Kenyusha Uzumaki fan club. She is extremely loud and that's why most guys can't stand her. Like her best friend Sakura she spends too much time fangirling and not enough time training.

It didn't take long for the NK combo to realize they were amongst a class full of clan heirs. Although they never thought much of it they counted as possible clan heirs since they are the last members of their clan. But that wasn't even on their minds yet.

The stuff in the academy was really easy for the NK combo and along with Mito, Ryu, Hinata, and Sasuke they had the best grades in the academy almost perfect. Except for anything genjutsu related which they couldn't do to save their lives. Luckily genjutsu is only a small part of their grade.

When they didn't want to be in the academy they would just have a clone be there for them and Iruka was so busy in lecture mode that he never noticed. By having the clones use Transformation Jutsuthey could sneak out their friends out as well, which made Naruto and Kenyusha the most popular kids in the academy.

One day Mizuki made everyone take an IQ test. Shikamaru stunned everyone by getting a score 230 without really trying hard. Another shocker was when Naruto scored a 210 and Kenyusha scored a 220. Which surprised everyone because the only people who ever got over 200 that wasn't Nara were Lord 4th, Itachi Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke was made because he believed as an Uchiha elite he should be smarter than them and 172, while Ryu tried to get him to calm down but it didn't help since he scored a 190. Hinata and Mito scored a 198 and were the highest IQ scores for the kunoichi.

**Final Day of the Academy **

"All right guys today we will have your final exam" said Iruka "First up Transformation Jutsu, line up". Just as Iruka ordered they got in line with the NK combo in the back. They performed the jutsu easily along with all the other academy ninjutsu. They passed all their tests until it was time to perform their worst jutsu.

"Alright everyone time for the Clone Jutsu so all of you guys get in line" said Mizuki eyeing the NK combo he knew this was their worst jutsu and since they were the jinchuriki making the academy hell for them was the only thing he could do for revenge.

"Wait but Mizuki we have already tested them enough can't we just skip to stage 2 of the exam" asked Iruka who was tired of being inside all day.

"No, there are no short cuts to become a ninja" said Mizuki.

"But …"

"I insist" Mizuki confirmed.

When it was Naruto's and Kenyusha's turn they were determined to get it right. But they sucked at the clone jutsu and they planned on using the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"Naruto go ahead it's you turn" said Mizuki with a grin awaiting the blondes failure.

"Wait can I use a different kind of clone jutsu" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded.

Mizuki cursed under his breath and thought "damn I was this close; guess I'm going to have to steal the scroll myself".

Naruto put hands in a T form and said "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and 10 perfect clones stood behind him.

"Well you pass with flying colors those are solid, flesh, and blood clones" said Iruka with a smile. Naruto nodded and dispelled all the clones. Kenyusha put on a similar performance, but of course he had to one up him so he made 50 clones.

"Time for the field part of the exam, everyone outside" said Iruka. The first test was to throw shurikens at dummies. All the kids from the shinobi clans excelled while people from civilian families had issues with holding the kunai's let alone throwing them. The second and final test was to have a taijutsu spar with their chunin instructor Takashi. The goal was to last a minimum three minutes to pass the test and you are graded on how well you do. The civilians were shaking in fear since they weren't even genin yet. While the clan kids and the NK combo were used to sparring on regular basis.

Most of the civilians got a score of 2 while Sakura managed a 3 and labeled the most promising civilian. Shikamaru quit after 3 minutes after he got bored fighting them and most of the clans kids got a score of 7. Sasuke managed to get a score of 9 minutes, Ryu and Mito got a score of 10, and Hinata got a score of 20 and then knocked the instructor unconscious with a powerful gentle fist strike.

"Well …. Since Hinata knocked out Takashi Naruto and Kenyusha will be excused from the exam now we time for the final ceremony" Iruka said.

"Wait no Iruka I'll spar with them" said Mizuki. He began to think "yes I will get my revenge on the fox this way."

"Oh … Okay Kenyusha your fist take your places" said Iruka.

Kenyusha took his place in the arena and so did Mizuki. Mizuki had a creepy grin on his face he was ready to rid the world of the demon fox.

"Begin" Iruka yelled.

Kenyusha and Mizuki circled around the arena waiting for each other to make a move. Mizuki dashed forward at Kenyusha attempting to catch him off guard with a forearm to the neck. But to everyone surprise Kenyusha caught it and shoved Mizuki to get some distance. This was much surprise to everyone surprise and Iruka was especially surprised he didn't attack when he had the chance, but Kenyusha knew he wasn't stronger than Mizuki and decided to let him attack and capitalize mistakes.

Mizuki stumbled and was unbothered other than that trying hard to keep his cool after experiencing of the "Blood Fox" for himself. "That was nice but I'm not done yet" Mizuki said with his usual fake and forced smile. He charged at Kenyusha once again and engaged him in a taijutsu battle. Kenyusha wasn't using his full strength but neither was Mizuki, even than Kenyusha was faster and he dodged all of Mizuki's attacks by side stepping and bending his bodies in directions that would keep away from the crippling blows Mizuki wished to deliver. Of course Mizuki left some openings and which allowed him to a few good punches to the stomach. But Mizuki was no pushover and he was a tough opponent until he threw a sloppy punch that Kenyusha saw so he pulled Mizuki's arm until he was leaning forward. Kenyusha turned around and elbowed Mizuki in the stomach twice first with his left and then with his right arm. Kenyusha using his exceptional speed got behind Mizuki and gave him a powerful side kick to his back sending to edge of the arena.

Mizuki was coughing up blood and was furious he wasn't going to kill him until later but now he was ready to kill the kid now. But with a flip of his hair he put his fake smile back on "your good kid, I'm not done testing you skill though get ready for round 2" but his face turned into a crazy demonic grin that was so insane that if looks could kill he could massacre the whole village.

"Mizuki we still have Naruto" said Iruka knowing this isn't going to end well, he saw that face before and it did not end well.

"Oh …. Right sorry I kind of got carried away their" said Mizuki rubbing the back of his head.

"Kenyusha your score is 25" Iruka said with a smile and spoke again "we don't have much time so Naruto make your way to the arena now". Ino and all the rest of the Kenyusha fan girls cheered for him and Kenyusha sat in the middle of them, unlike Sasuke who ignores his fans Kenyusha enjoys the attention and treat them well and in return they treat him like he is some kind of god.

Naruto did as he was told and joined Mizuki in the arena and was ready to fight. Mizuki was ready to kill at least one of them and he didn't care which one it was.

"Begin" Iruka yelled but he stayed close to the arena knowing this might get out of hand, Iruka was no idiot and he wasn't trying to let his favorite student get hurt or killed.

Mizuki and Naruto were in an intense taijutsu battle to most of the student except for Ryu who had his fully matured sharingan activated, Hinata with her byakugan, then there was Kenyusha and Mito wad exceptional sensory skills. For several minutes there were just flashes of the two fighters until there was just a huge clash and the two were sent flying back in different directions.

"How could that little bastard of a fox be so fast, I must kill him now" Mizuki thought now fuming since the battle was going on for quite a while now and he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Wow did I just do that" thought Naruto amazed he was able to move that fast and even hurt Mizuki to some extent.

"**Of course Kit, it's a clan specialty of your's. Remember what I told you the Naruto the Namikaze are extremely fast and during the clan wars they were among the most feared clans. They were known for their speed, intellect, strength, and high chakra levels. But on a smaller scale they were known for their blonde hair, blue eyes, and good looks. They were distant cousin to the Senju and Uchiha. They had a special Bloodline jutsu that allowed them to slow down time and some advanced users could go back in time or even fast forward through time, sadly I don't know the name of the bloodline**" said the Yang-Half**. **

"Cool, so maybe I could go back in time and save my parents … from you" Naruto thought which was directed to the Nine Tails.

"**Key word MAYBE, you have to be really skilled and you can only stay in it for five minutes without having to stop and reactivate it. Good thing you're an Uzumaki which grants you an extremely large amount of chakra, long life, and fast regeneration. When you combine that with my virtually endless amount of chakra, fast regeneration, and the ability to sense emotions and true intent you are really some kind of monster**" said the Yin-Half with a said with a grin that show off his massive teeth, unfortunately he can't do a thing about the grin it is permanently on his face.

Mizuki got to his feet cracking his knuckles and said "time to take it up a notch." Mizuki came charging at Naruto and they engaged in a taijustu battle. Mizuki was attacking ferociously every time Naruto blocked an attack he replied with an attack twice as powerful. Eventually they ended up with a clash and Mizuki and Naruto were fist to fist a perfect mutual strike. Naruto accidently activated his bloodline and everything was slowed down like every time it has happened before.

Naruto took advantage of the incident and got behind Mizuki.

"**Use my chakra that bitch is showing no remorse and you can't beat him with taijutsu alone. Plus you're moving so fast the only person here that has a chance of seeing you is your brother**" said the Yin-Half.

Naruto agreed and allowed three orange bubbling tails of chakra engulfed him, his nails grew, his canines were more pronounced, and his eyes were blood red with black vertical slits for pupils. He gave Mizuki a powerful kick in the air and jumped after him. When in midair he gave Mizuki a combination of deadly punches that sent Mizuki crashing into the ground and caused a small crater which Mizuki laid in. Naruto suppressed the Nine Tails chakra and deactivated the chakra and looked at the unconscious Mizuki.

Everyone was silent for a moment trying figure out what was going on. One moment they were bumping fists and a second later he Mizuki knocked out in a big ass crater. Knocking out the instructor was expected for Hinata since she was a taijutsu specialist. But Naruto was thought to be more of a ninjutsu user and now he knocked out a chunin who wasn't really a pushover.

"Uhh… Naruto how did you do that?" asked Iruka breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto and Iruka simply shrugged it off. He ordered for a medic to carry Mizuki to the hospital and told all his students to get inside the academy. When Naruto walked in he found a new type of respect from some of the academy students. Naruto was usually respected usually out of fear, but this was different it was straight up worship. Iruka gave a speech congratulating them on becoming young ninja and had them retrieve their shiny new leaf forehead protector.

Kenyusha and Naruto tied theirs around their foreheads. Kenyusha had a black one while Naruto had blue one. The boy's skipped the graduation ceremony because they didn't really have a reason to go and Naruto was rookie of the year for having high grades and knocking out Mizuki. Instead of going to the ceremony they had both had a bowl of ramen then another and another and another and so on.

**A Random Forest **

"So why did you call me here Mizuki" asked a tired Iruka.

"I want to show you something" Mizuki said pulling out a large scroll.

"That … that's the forbidden scroll Mizuki, how do you have it?"

"You see Iruka I've always hated you and the village and I will destroy the village starting with you" said Mizuki as he pulled out a windmill shuriken and began to attack Iruka. He caught him off guard and he now had very deep wounds in his chest and back and was bleeding everywhere.

"I don't want to fight you Mizuki" Iruka said weakly.

"Fine that'll make things easy for me then" said Mizuki with a demonic grin.

Naruto and Kenyusha were jumping tree to tree and heard a man laughing maniacally below. They stealthily checked out what going and saw the Mizuki about to end Iruka who refused to fight his friend. Before Mizuki could do anything Naruto tackled him and they both crashed into a large tree.

"Come back to the leaf to face your punishment or die, since you attacked Iruka by law I can kill you" Naruto said standing.

"That's if you can bitch fox" thinking about what he said he might be able to. Kenyusha jumped down from the tree with his headband on ready to fight.

"You know Mizuki I always thought you looked like a girl, just wanted you to know that before I killed you" said Kenyusha. Mizuki eyes began to twitch at the audacity of the redhead.

"Shut up you two foxes, wait do you 2 know what happened 12 years ago?" asked Mizuki with a sinister grin. Mizuki told them the story of the Nine Tails attack which was ignorant of the truth, Iruka was screaming for him to stop, and the NK combo just sighed.

"You truly are a dumbass aren't you, we knew about this for a while now" said Naruto. Mizuki's eyes widened as he heard what he said. "I honestly am tired of the ignorance of so many of you villagers, without me and my brother my Dad wouldn't have had anyone to seal it in and you all would have died. My dad wished for us to be considered heroes but you ignorant fucks distorted the truth" Naruto said angrily.

"By the way, if the Lord Third knew any of this he would personally come down here and kill you himself. But I think we'll save him the trouble of exterminating such a pathetic insect" said Kenyusha with a grin.

Both of the boys put their hand in a T form and both called out **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** and they both created 499 clones each. Mizuki's eyes widened as he was shaking in fear and Iruka smiled because he was proud of his favorite students. It looked as if it was a flame colored sea and each clone was identical to the other and they all were ready to kick some pretty boy ass. They proceeded to attack rasengans were swirling, hirashin kunai were thrown left and right, and it was a complete ass whooping.

Just as they said they killed Mizuki. Iruka got up and thanked them and suggested to go tell the Hokage.

**Hokage Office **

"So let me get this straight Mizuki tried to do that?" asked the Hokage said suprised taking his marijuana pipe out of his mouth wondering if he was just really stoned. (There is a good reason I changed it to marijuana instead of tobacco and if you want to know why PM me) Naruto, Kenyusha, and Iruka nodded which made the Hokage sighed he was getting too old for this. "Well okay, since you three found the stolen scroll and retrieved and not even considering everything else that happened. I will consider this 2 S-Rank missions and here is your pay" the Hokage said giving them their earnings for their mission. The Hokage dismissed them and they all went home.

**Near the NK Combo's Apartment **

"Remember you two, report to the academy for your team placement" said Iruka.

"Of … course" said the boy who almost forgot, they mesmerized by the large amount of money.

"Bye you two" said Iruka as he teleported away.

Now the two were interested in something and it was what team they would be placed on.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter and remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
